Simple Questions Difficult Answers
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Spica Gray used to be normal, that is until she meets her half brother, Bradley Crawford, she is thrown into the world of Assassins. She also meets Schuldich OOC in some cases who is her only key to controlling a power that her brother seeks to exploit.
1. Chapter 1

Simple Questions and Difficult Answers

Part 1: Never Understanding why I was taken

I heard the sound of water dripping in the background, I looked around the room and felt a little light headed. "Where am I?"

"You gave her too much," I heard a voice in the hall. "Crawford, you're lucky she isn't dead, we were told to bring her alive!"

The door opened and saw a man dressed in green, he looked rather angry and sat there. "Damn him, he never listens to a fucking word I tell him." He had green eyes and orange hair was long, he looked familiar, but I couldn't place his name. He smiled at me and then touched my head. "You're fine, this isn't about you."

* * *

Six Months Earlier

I used to be normal, that was what I always thought, I was normal, I was your average college student who was struggling to get by. I was 20 with dark green eyes and black hair was blue streaks, I had glasses and looked pretty normal on the outside. My name was Spica Gray, I was named after a star. I came from a normal middle class family, I was shy and quiet, I didn't have much in the way of money either. I worked at a local college bookstore to make ends meet and worked during the summer at my father's firm.

That was where I met these strange men, my father deals with a lot of people in Japan, I usually just helped out doing the filing in his office. I suppose it was a good job, I never liked having to deal with too many people and sometimes the stress would cause me to become horribly sick.

"What kind of name is Spica?" I heard a voice and turned around to see a man with orange hair leaning in a corner.

"I was named for a star that is in the constellation of Virgo, it is the brightest," I whispered and went back to work.

He smiled at me and then looked around. "This place doesn't suit you, not at all."

"It isn't the first time someone told me that," I turned and looked at him again. "Are you looking for something?"

The door opened and a man in white walked in, he looked like something out of a really bad cops movie. "Schuldich, quit pestering Ms. Gray, she has work to do," he said shortly and adjusted his glasses.

The man left and so did the other, I blinked and wondered who they were. My father told me when we got home that he had received a new business partner in Japan and that it would be a great experience for me. Father and I have traveled all over the world since I was a small. "We're going to Japan, I already had Crawford look for a college for you, he said that since your grades are above average you will be in the same college as his son."

"That's great dad," I knew what this led to, my father would arrange some sort of date between me and his new business partner's kid.

* * *

Four Months Latter

After my mother died, father and I lived alone, he worked all the time, that is how I remember it, but since we moved to Tokyo, things were going up hill fast. I was already put in a very high ranking college, in truth, the college I was to attend. I thought this was a little much, the boy my father was telling me about as his partner's son was just a boy that was adopted.

Crawford, who I learned was the partner seemed quite unpleasant and I avoided him when I could. Schuldich was another person, he seemed to lurk around the office all the time now, he offered food to me and sometimes took me out from work to do something he thought I would enjoy.

"You're not like those people out there," I heard him tell me. "I can't hear your thoughts, you're quiet and I like that about you."

Something was odd about this person, I nodded though, I think I was still thinking about something. He smiled at me and whispered. "Then again, I could read a little bit of your mind, your mother was murdered."

My eyes widened. "How?"

"You tell me, you were there."

Returning to the office, my father and Crawford were gone, I went home and sat down in my room. I buried my face in my knees and cried softly, I had not thought about my mother in over nine years. How could he have known?

When I got to class the next morning, I saw girls sitting down around me talking, we spoke Japanese and some of it was taught to me. I saw Nagi who was the youngest in the class and walked over to me. "I need to speak with, One-san," he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hall and to a deserted classroom. "Where did Schuldich take you?"

"Just to a café, why?" I looked confused.

The boy looked over his shoulder. "You have to leave Tokyo, I can get you tickets to anywhere in the world, but you have to leave."

I was confused, I looked at the kid and then heard the warning bell. "I have class, I'll talk latter."

"It will be too late!"

* * *

Now here I am in a room drugged up I guess, I turned my head to see Schuldich. "I told Nagi to get you away from Crawford, now this," Schuldich sat there muttering to himself and then looked at me. "You're awake!"

I nodded slowly and tried to sit up, but my head was spinning. "Better stay down, girl, this stuff is potent." He was holding a bottle and then turned his head to see Nagi walking in with a tray.

"How is she? How is Firefly?"

Firefly? I blinked and looked around the room, I felt a flash of pain in my head and I saw Schuldich's hand fly up and hold me to him. "Stop trying to do anything, right now, the whole place will burn down if you don't listen to me. Just stay on the bed and I'll find something else for you."

I blinked and looked confused a gain, this time I was aware something was straining me again. "You know, she and her father have been on the run from Eszette a long time, why are we shielding them?" Nagi was sitting down on a chair.

"Crawford isn't protecting her or her father, her father's possibly already dead, I told you to get her the tickets and get her the hell out."

"She wouldn't listen to me," the boy was sputtering.

"You're giving me a headache," I growled and wanted to get up, that was when I saw some papers suddenly catch on fire.

Schuldich sighed and quickly put some water over the burning papers. "I told you to stay in bed. You're so stubborn." He sighed and looked at me again. "This time, you will listen to me, when I sent Nagi to tell you to stay away from me, I meant it, I don't need you walking into hell fire. Crawford just happened to find some way to get a hold of you and your father. I don't care what it means I have to do, you're not staying here."

"I don't think you have a right to say that, Schuldich, you have yet to report to me the extent of her powers," a heard a cold voice and turned my head to look up at Crawford. "Well?"

"Her powers are stress related, she's useless to us, just let me wipe her mind and…"

"She will be of help to us, for that I am certain."

I just sat there staring as Crawford left the room. "You stay in here, and don't leave without either Nagi or myself with you," Schuldich walked out after Crawford, leaving me with Nagi.

He glared at the burned out papers and then looked at me with cold indigo eyes. "If you are as distructive as this, hope you live through this."

I just lay back down and couldn't believe this was happening to me of all people, I am normal, I am normal, nothing special, I kept reminding myself, but this what I told myself since I was child. That was when I saw Schuldich walk in. "Stop telling yourself that stuff, you're not normal, and I don't think it matters what you tell yourself. You're stuck here with us until we figure something out."

"We?"

"Yes, you and I, I'm not having you dragged along into our personal hells, after all, you don't seem the type. Even if you did kill your mother, it was accidental and in selfdefense."

"You said I killed her."

"I lied, I hate lying to people, but I thought that since you believed it was murder, you might as well still think it. It might save you the pain of knowing the truth," he smiled slightly. "I knew from the moment I met you that you were able to do this, I mean, what kind of person would hide this long from what she was and still live with herself?"

I sat there trembling, I just wondered if everything was the truth. "I have no reason to lie to you, Spica, you're the first person who keeps everyone else's minds away."

* * *

A week past since I was kidnapped, I returned to school, but in truth, I felt more afraid then ever before. Schuldich pretended to hate me, but when I saw him, mental messages would appear and he would tell me to go on like nothing was going on. I did my best, that was until I started to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes following me. /Just ignore him, get to my car/ I heard Schuldich instruct me, that was when I was grabbed from behind and noticed a boy with ginger hair holding up my book bag.

"You dropped this," he held up my bookbag and smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him and he bowed running off. I blinked and walked to the car.

"Let me see your bag," I heard Schuldich and I handed it to him. He drove a few miles and found a strange thing in the bag. "Tracers," he tossed it onto the street and drove over it. "Spica, be more careful and don't drop your stuff like that, one it is dangerous and two, have you ever heard of identity theft?"

"Don't sound like my father, he flipped out when I lost my wallet at my ex-boyfriend's house." I sighed and looked rather angry. "Damn it, they're gone." I searched the bag for something and then saw Schuldich holding them up. "Give those back."

"What are those?" He blinked and suddenly something flashed in his eyes. "Tarot? Don't tell me you believe in this stuff?"

"That was my mother's deck!" I grabbed them and held them. "I don't really, but they are sentimental."

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't understand it, but then again, I never knew my family. Just do me a favor and hide those from Crawford, he knew you had these, he'd take them from you, the asshole collects them."

I was never allowed to move around the house alone, that was the rule that Schuldich put in place when I first arrived, either Nagi or himself would be with me. There was something in the house they wanted to keep away from me, I had only seen Crawford's office once or twice since my stay and the first time was not pleasant. He had scolded me about not being at his car after class on time. He had this monochromatic way of thinking and it made me angry when he told me his time was precious.

He sat there in his chair and I could see the Tarot cards in his collection displayed. "I don't think scolding you about almost being kidnapped by our rivals is really needed, Schuldich already pampers you enough. I will stress that I will not have secrets kept from me, if you have something, say that Tarot deck in your bag, I would presume that you will not part with it willingly." He rolled the chair back a little and stood up. "Let me see it."

He knew, I could tell why, most precogs were like that, my mother was one too. I reached into my bag and pulled out the deck. "Not what I expected, but none the less I have this one already, keep it," he whispered and turned his head. "I suppose your mother never bothered to tell you anything about me did she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, she never spoke about you, nor would I expect her to." I wanted to run, but then I saw him come a little closer.

He came up a little closer, his eyes were on mine. "You don't recall having a big brother do you?"

My back was against the door. "I don't know what you are talking about. It has always been my father and I."

He smiled at me and cocked his head to the side. "Of course they wouldn't tell you, after all, they did not want someone like me trying to convince you otherwise, dear little sister."

The words struck me and I felt almost weak. "Liar!"

"No, I'm not lying to you," he came closer and whispered into my ear. "Let me see the deck again, I want to show you something." He took the deck from hand, he opened the box and a picture slid out. "Does this look familiar?"

I shook my head, I saw my mother, myself, my father and suddenly a boy standing with us in the picture. "Interesting, seems the fire did something to your memory. Schuldich, do your work."

I turned to see Schuldich standing there. "No, if you want me to force her to remember something that causes far worse damage, I won't do it!"

"Since when did you start caring about someone?"

Schuldich stepped in front of me. "Since I met her, there is no way someone like her would be your little sister. I don't care if she's your half sister, you are not hurting her!"

I ran from the room and toward my room, I couldn't get to the door, I just threw myself on the bed and hid there. /Spica/ the mental voice was soft. /I will leave you alone tonight, but please, you aren't his sister, I won't believe it./

I woke the next morning still crying, how could Crawford be my brother, that was when a memory flashed. "Spica this is your half brother, Bradley, he's been away at boarding school," I remembered my mother bringing in a boy no older than twelve staring down at me with dark mocha eyes.

I remembered this memory, this was when the fire started. Crawford, my big brother was standing there in front of me. "You did this, this is all your fault, they're going to send me to that school again and its all your fault," he screamed at me and pushed me to the ground.

The door opened and I realized it was not Schuldich, but Nagi. "Your memory came back?" he seemed upset. "I'm really sorry that it did."

"Why? It was bound to come back." I just sat there staring at my feet. "Why are you with my brother?"

He sat there on a chair and looked down at me frowning. "He adopted me, he took me in when no would."

I suppose that was the closest answer I got, when I noticed that something about the room changed. There was my student ID and noticed my last name was changed to Spica Crawford, Gray was no more. I had to find my father, I had to know what was going on and who Bradley Crawford was.

Schuldich took me to my father's firm, that was the one thing that Crawford did not destroy, in fact he made it a company dealing with international property buying. My father was well off and he seemed to enjoy this line of work. He stopped short when he saw me and his eyes were a little hard. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know everything, you're going to tell me," I glared at my father and brought out the photograph of our family. "Who is that boy?"

Looking around, he led me into his office. "Bradley would kill me if he knew and I'm just about dead anyway. When he was five there was an accident and he was sent away to a special school, he was allowed one visit with us a year, so when he found out he had a younger half sister, he demanded to be allowed to stay home." The man looked flustered and then turned to look at Schuldich who was sitting by the window looking out. "You see, Bradley is your mother's child from a first marriage, she knew that he would end up being dangerous, he killed his father, there was no proof, but he did do it."

"The fire at our house when I was five, he said it was my fault!" I stammered and my father shook his head.

"He coached to do it, he got you mad and that was what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Simple Questions and Difficult Answers

Part 2: Into a Shadowy World

"Tell her more, I'm sure you have lot to say," the cold voice was by the door, I turned my head and saw Crawford standing there. "Tell her how her darling big brother tried to save her, tell her about how I tried to kill my mother. Go on, Stan, tell her the truth."

"You made this happen, it was always you, Bradley, you wondered why we sent you to that school, it was to fix you." The man sputtered and turned his head toward me. "Spica was special and gentle, she did not need her brother coaching her to hurt people. I was protecting her from you!"

"Yes, I was broken to you," Crawford walked forward and drew the gun. "Spica and I are not like you, nor are you ever going to hurt us again."

"Crawford stop it!" Schuldich pulled me behind him. "You really think that this is going to help matters, your sister is scared of you. You coached her to kill her own mother, do you really think that is going to help matters by killing the man who sent you to Rozen Kreuz?"

"Do you want him to send Spica there?"

There was a popping noise and I saw Schuldich pulling me toward the car. I knew who I was, I wasn't Spica Gray anymore, I was Spica Crawford, a sister to a murderer. I stared out the window of the car, my eyes watering, I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

I stayed in my room for days, Nagi put food on a table. "Can't stay in here, you'll get sick," he whispered and sighed hovering a blanket over me and then dropping it over me. "Spica, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

I walked out into the hall and saw a man who was pale walking down the hall. "So you're Spica Crawford," he smiled at me with one yellow eye gleaming. "You are pretty, I'm sure God must be crying when he realized his angel betrayed him." He came closer to me and looked into my eyes. "Firefly."

"I'm Spica!" I wanted to say Spica Gray, but the word caught in my throat.

"Spica Crawford, yes, I know."

"Spica!" I turned to see Schuldich running up. "Farfarello, you're not suppose to wandering around the house at this time of night."

Farfarello looked up and smiled. "I don't remember that rule, but if it is something that bastard came up with then I will go back to my room." He turned and walked away, "After all, I don't want to disturb you and Spica."

"That was?"

"The reason I did not want you wandering around by yourself, Farfarello is very dangerous."

I understood, I was a prisoner in this house and though I was half sister to the leader of this assassin group, I learned that I had a responsibility for this team. Being that I was to be in this house, I was to leave my old life behind and become something horrible. "What did that school do to my brother?"

Schuldich looked stunned and shook his head. "I won't tell you and I won't show you either. Just understand that when he got in there, he was a different person from when he got out."

A day had past and yet, I felt as though a thousand days past till I got to see Crawford, my older brother walking down the hall. He was holding up a piece of paper and had a date on it. "We have a new assignment," he turned to look at me. "You are to stay here, my sister, I don't need you getting in our way."

Schuldich gave me a look and just told me to wait for them. "Nagi has homework, just let him keep her company."

Nagi just stood at the top of the stairs and nodded trying to look over at me and gave a rather strange look. "Very well," Crawford nodded and walked away. "I won't be needed the brat anyway tonight."

I walked up to Nagi and saw the look of resentment in the boy's eyes. "He always calls me that," he smiled up at me. "Don't worry, I'm not bothered."

That night was pretty quiet, Nagi showed me a computer game, I had seen Knights of the Old Republic a few times and Nagi was quite good at it. He smiled as he played it and chuckled. "I'm on my light side campaign it isn't as fun as my Dark Side one, Schuldich helped me through it a few times. You know, he does like you."

"What?"

"Schuldich, he cares about you, you're the first person he has ever shown and interest in. I am sorry that you are Crawford's sister."

"I don't think I care anymore, I have no memory of him at all as a child."

"I bet you do, you just block it out, you're like Omi-kun, if something hurts him, he blocks it out all the time. That's why he is always trying so hard to be happy, when he should be crying." Nagi seemed to think about that. "I'm jealous of Omi, he can cry."

"Sometimes, crying is good, it helps you."

Nagi's hands flew around my neck and he started to sob. "I hate him, I hate Crawford, when I see how he treats you and took you away from your home, I hated him more."

"Its okay, Nagi, don't be upset," I couldn't help it, this boy had been abused all his life, he felt safe with me now and he wanted me to be happy.

There was a sound of rattling glass and I realized that these were Nagi's powers, his expression of utter sadness. "Nagi, you have to stop crying now, please, you're going to tear down the whole house."

He stopped and looked up at me. "You're One-san now, please don't leave me."

"I won't."

When Crawford, Schuldich, and Farfarello returned, Schuldich was sure to take me to my room and shut me in it. "Crawford is not in a good mood, stay in here, I will deal with him," he whispered and suddenly was pushed to the side violently.

Crawford did not slap me, more or less stared at me in consideration of what to do. "In one of your classes, you have a member of Weiss, he has been watching you for days, hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bradley, I really don't. I don't talk to people in class, you never let me!" I stared at him with dark eyes.

"Its to protect you, do you know what they will do with you if they knew what you are," I saw Schuldich finally step in and glared at him.

"Get away from her, just shut up!" Schuldich glared at him and held me behind him. "I can put up with a lot of your shit, but Spica has done nothing wrong. So a member of Weiss is in her class, so what, he might be earning a degree, ever think about that. No one knows that Spica is your sister, you want her for yourself, which is SICK!"

Crawford fell back on his ankles and stared in shock at what just been said to him. "Do you really think that she can protect herself? Eszette would torture her, I'm her brother, it is my duty to protect her from herself and from them. You would just use her like so many of the other women."

"That hurts, you know, for once I wouldn't do it, Spica is someone I would respect, she asks nothing from me, I can't hear her mind, she's quiet. Of all the things in the world, I wouldn't allow something to happen to her." Schuldich's eyes were glassy and I could tell this was taking a lot out of him. "If you think for one moment that she can't protect herself, then I will train her myself!"

I returned to class the next morning and found the boy with brown hair waiting for me by the door. I blinked and noticed that something was going on, I saw Schuldich talking to a man with blond hair who seemed kind of confused. "Crawford-san?" I blinked and looked at the boy who smiled at me. "Can I talk to you after class?"

"Hai, of course," I nodded and sat down. /Spica, I'm getting you out of here, go with the boy in your class, his name is Ken. Just go with him, never think about me again/ the mental voice was whispering wildly.

I blinked and realized something. /I am breaking my promise to Nagi./

/Nagi and I set this up, just do as I say, stop being so stubborn./ Schuldich's voice whispered back. /I would love for you to stay with me, but you are going to be put at risk and I can't protect you from your brother./

I sighed and sat there as the class ended for the day, I noticed Ken waiting for me. "Spica-san?" he seemed to have trouble with my name.

"Hai?"

I was being pulled out of the classroom and toward a car, I saw Schuldich in his car and he just smiled at me. /Goodbye, Spica./

Kidnapped again!

Weiss was kind of weird, nothing quiet about the place, while the house that Schwarz lived at was orderly, Weiss's apartment was crowded and loud. There was a teenaged boy named Omi who was whinning about having to do laundry again and that someone had forgotten to change the wheel of chores. I was caught off guard for Ken, who had snatched me from class.

"Sorry, but when we were told that you were in trouble, we had to do something," Ken smiled up at me with dark brown eyes seeming to shimmer. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

I nodded looking around quietly as a boy with ginger hair, the same boy who had given my bag back to me the first day of class. "Hello, Spica-chan, nice to see you again," the boy giggled and looked up at me with large eyes. "I'm Tsukiyono Omi and this is Hidaka Ken, please make yourself at home."

I blinked and was shown a room, I stared at it and realized that these were my old clothes, not the clothes that my brother got for me after my first kidnapping. Sitting on a bed was a stuff dog, one that I had since I was small and I don't remember who had given it to me. "I think your dog missed you," I turned to see Omi smiling at me again. "I'm sure you're very tired." He shut the door to my room and I collapsed into the bed crying myself to sleep.

/Don't cry, Spica, I'm doing this to protect you/ I heard Schuldich telling me as I slept. /I promise you, you'll be normal again./

Normal? I'm not Normal, I never can be. I'm the sister of an assassin who stole me from the man who was my father and then killed him. I'm a pyrokentic, I'm so many things that are not normal!

I woke the next morning and dressed, I walked out of my room and into a blond man who I had seen talking to Schuldich yesterday. "Hello, Spica, sorry about yesterday."

I blinked and turned to see Ken walking up. "Okay, I think that is enough, she's been overwhelmed, just give her a day to rest, then we can ask her the questions." Ken crossed his arms and shook his head.

A flower shop? I had heard in class about four male florists who were famous, one of them was an award winning breeder of roses that were very beautiful. They were bigger than the normal roses and had the color of blood. Then there were the white ones. "Aya-kun grows these especially for the contest, Spica-chan," Omi giggled and sat there looking at them.

I saw a red haired man walk in and look at me with a stunned look in his eyes. "What is she doing out of bed?"

"She was feeling better, I just wanted to show her your roses, you're entering in the contest," Omi took my hand and led me out of the roof top greenhouse. "Aya-kun isn't very talkative."

These people were nice, but I was afraid of them. I sat down in the living room and turned on the television to "Fruits Basket", Schuldich and I would watch this show from time to time. My brother reminded me of the head of the Souma House, he was cold, but this boy was insane. Schuldich said I shouldn't compare people to shows, but he said that comparing my brother to someone just as bad as him was funny.

I stared at the screen and barely noticed someone sitting next to me, I turned my head to see Ken who was dressed in a red tee-shirt. "This show is Omi's favorite. I wonder where he is?"

"He had to work in the store," I turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"You know, this isn't the first time you've been kidnapped has it?" he turned back to the television. "I can tell, but you are also pretty upset with me, aren't you?"

"So you knew that Crawford is my…."

"Not too loud, if Aya finds out, he will just turn you out. He's still sore at Oracle. I can't believe someone as nice as you could be that person's sister, you're just too nice."

"Thanks, but I can't erase my family," I turned to look around and found that all the members of Weiss were looking at me.

"At least you're not alone now," I saw Omi smiling from the door. "You have us to protect you."


End file.
